Talk
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Rosalee goes to see Nick after he ignores her and Monroe. The second part of my 'Show Off' series. Part one is Show. Read that first! Warnings inside.


The second part of my 'Show Off' series. Part one is Show. This one is between Rosalee and Nick! I'm hoping this story is good, but in truth I very rarely write male/female sex scenes. Hope this turned out well!

Warning: Sex!

If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Rosalee took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car. She had been waiting outside Nick's house trying to gather the courage to go speak to him. Something that was hard to do after the whole thing between Monroe, herself, and the Grimm.

It had been a little over a week since the incident and she hadn't seen hid or tail of the younger man. He was completely avoiding both she and her boyfriend and she knew that it was her fault. She had pushed too far and ruined their friendship.

That was the last thing that she wanted to happen. She had hoped that knowing how much the couple wanted him would bring him further into their life. Instead he turned and ran causing Monroe to lose his best friend.

Now Monroe was acting completely out of character. It was as if he was trying to hold only his well taught control and failing. He was closer to the edge than Rosalee had ever seen him and she was going to do what she had to to help him.

That meant talking to Nick and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to do that. Nick obviously didn't want to be around them. Whether that was because he was disgusted by what happened or because he was embarrassed she didn't know. It was time to find out though.

Steeling her nerves Rosalee went to the front door and knocked. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she waited hoping that the man wasn't going to ignore her. If this didn't work then they might lose Nick forever.

"Rosalee?" Nick questioned throwing the door open.

"Nick," she smile shyly, "We need to talk."

The younger man opened his mouth as if to argue, but decided against it a moment later. Stepping aside he let her in and walked into the living room. The pair was silent as they stood in the room not quite knowing what needed to be said.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Rosalee nervously spoke looking at the ground, "I shouldn't have pushed Monroe into it. We should have ignored you."

"Why didn't you?" Nick questioned his face flushed.

"Nick, I... You don't know what you look like. What you sound like when you're like that. I just wanted more."

The Grimm stared at Rosalee in confusion before falling onto the couch. He looked so lost in that moment that the Fuchsbau couldn't stop herself from sitting next to him and resting a hand on the mans shoulder causing him to look over at her.

Blue eyes roamed over her face before a shaky hand came up to cup the side of her face. Rosalee froze causing the man to sigh and stand up. He got a few steps away when a hand gripped his elbow and pulled him back to the woman.

Fingers threaded through short back hair dragging him down to her. Their lips crashed together a moment later drawing a moan from Nick. Strong hands gripped Rosalee's hips backing her up until she was firmly pressed between the Grimm and the wall.

Rosalee couldn't help but let her hand travel down her friends body feeling the firm muscles. Moaning she broke the kiss scrambling to remove the mans shirt. Once it was off she pushed him far enough away so she could see the exposed chest.

"Am I the only one getting naked?" Nick questioned with a smirk, "Because I have been dying to see what's under your clothing."

"Have you?" Rosalee bit her lower lip her hands coming to play with the buttons of her top.

"How could I not? You're stunning, Rosalee."

A blush came to the woman's cheeks as Nick stepped close once more. Pushing her hair from her face he placed a gentle kiss to her lips before dropping his hands to her shoulders. Suddenly it was as if she was the most precious being on the planet.

The hands slowly traced over her arms and over to her waist causing a shiver to run down her spine. The Grimm took a step forward so they were toe-to-toe his hands moving so they were cradling the nape of her neck and the small of her back.

In that moment Rosalee felt so warm and protected she couldn't help but preen at the attention she was getting. It was so much more than what she had expected and she knew that she needed to find out all the little things he would do to her.

The hand on her neck tilted her head back giving Nick enough room to bury his face against it. Lips moved over the exposed flesh drawing a low sigh from her lips. Her body slowly relaxed against the Grimm's letting him take on her full weight.

Nick held her tightly against him his thigh working its way between her legs. Teeth scrapped down her neck a tongue trailing after it a moment later. Humming low in her throat Rosalee threaded a hand through Nick's hair and began to gently scratch at the scalp.

"Oh, Nick," she breathed her brown eyes slipping shut, "What are you doing to me?"

"No one's ever treated you like this?" Nick whispered against her skin.

"Monroe is..."

Before Rosalee could finish her sentence the man had let her go and moved to the other side of the room. He began to pace the pace shaking his head the guilt pouring off of him now that he remembered that Rosalee was with Monroe.

"You should leave," Nick said pulling his shirt back on.

"Nick," Rosalee shook her head stepping towards him.

"No. Rosalee, you are dating my best friend. I don't care how much I want you or how much I want him. I will never..."

Rosalee didn't let Nick finish his thought as she strode to him and dragging him into a kiss. The Grimm tried to move away but she kept her grip on him until she felt his arms wrap around her once more. The hands were almost painfully tight as she finally broke the kiss.

"He won't mind," Rosalee reassured the Grimm.

"I don't think..." Nick tried to start.

"Shh, Nick, please. You feel so good against me. Please."

Blue eyes skirted over her face searching for something. For a moment she was sure the younger man was going to kick her out, but slowly he began to relax. A hand threaded with hers squeezing gently he lead her upstairs and into his own room.

Turning towards her Nick moved so he was cradling her face in his hands once more. His thumb traced over her cheek before making its way to her mouth. The Fuchsbau placed a gentle kiss to the pad of the digit before her tongue darted out to lick it.

"You're so beautiful," Nick whispered as they began to sway together.

"Even like this?" Rosalee questioned allowing herself to Woge.

Nick didn't hesitate as he leaned down and devoured her mouth in a heated kiss. Groaning low in his chest the Grimm walked them backwards until her knees hit the bed. Holding her steady he lowered her down so he was standing above her.

A soft smile was on the younger mans lips as he climbed on top of her. Giggling Rosalee wrapped her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips. The smile grew larger as he pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks and the top of her nose.

Moving down the Grimm placed another kiss to the dip between her collarbones. His hands went to the buttons of her shirt undoing them one by one dropping a kiss to the newly exposed flesh as he went. Once the shirt was open he pulled back and licked his lips.

"You like this form," Rosalee said with a smile.

"It's you, Rosalee," Nick offered with a shrug, "How could I not like you?"

The Fuchsbau felt her heart speed up at the honesty in his words. Letting the Woge fad. Sitting up slightly she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders. Pushing the fabric off the bed she reached for Nick's helping him remove it before tossing it away.

Biting at her lower lip the Fuchsbau let her hands trail over the younger mans chest and stomach. There was a splattering of hair on his chest that had her leaning up and running her tongue down his sternum. A low sigh came from his throat his back arching.

"Rosalee," Nick breathed letting his eyes slip shut.

A moment later the eyes opened again and the site of the normally blue eyes blown black with lust was enough to make her moan. Without thinking she placed a hand on her stomach and let her fingers trace up to her breasts. Gently kneading at the flesh she continued to stare into Nick's eyes.

The mans chest began to rise and fall quicker as he watched his lover. Reaching down he placed his hands on top of hers and pulled them away. A sound of protest came from her lips until a hand moved to her lower back and lifted until she was sitting up.

"Take it off," Nick requested just this side of desperate.

Taking her hands from his Rosalee reached behind her and undid her bra. Pushing the straps from her shoulders she let it fall off her body. Nick cupped each of her breasts and let his thumb gently circle the hardening nub.

"Nick," Rosalee groaned her body squirming, "Please."

Nodding his head he moved off the bed so she could lay down fully. Once she was situated he dropped to his knees and began to remove her shoes. Brown eyes slipped closed letting Rosalee get caught up in the gentle passion that Nick was showering on her.

When her shoes and socks were off Nick stood up and began to undo his pants. Stepping out of the jeans and underwear he kicked them to the side before kneeling on the bed. Crawling over the woman's body Nick stopped at her belly button and pressed a kiss to it.

His tongue drew designs in her flesh as his hands started to remove the last of her clothes. Rosalee watched intently as Nick spread her legs fitting himself between them. Leaning down he covered her body with his completely before pushing the hair from her face.

"Tell me what to do," Nick whispered staring into her eyes, "Tell me how to please you."

Rosalee's breath caught in her throat at Nick's words. He looked so willing to please her. It was the last thing that she was expecting, but the idea of him doing whatever she wanted was just too powerful to pass up. Especially if this was the only time this happened.

Licking her lips she pushed his head down hoping he got the hint. The man nodded his head moving himself down so his mouth was aligned with her opening. Her head fell backwards feeling the first swipe of Nick's tongue.

Calloused hands moved to support her hips as the Grimm ate her out. Rosalee could feel herself shaking as the man worked. She could feel spit mixed with her own slick wet her thighs. Then she felt teeth ever so gently nip at her clit.

A high pitched moan echoed through the bedroom as her orgasm rocked her. That didn't stop Nick though. He kept sucking and drinking down her juices not letting her catch her breath as a second orgasm was pulled from her. The Grimm finally pulled away his chin shiny with cum as he panted.

"Rosalee," Nick gasped staring down at her.

"Do it," she pleaded, "Come on, Nick, need to feel you in me. Feel you filling me."

The Grimm scrambled up the bed reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a a condom. His hands were shaking as he opened the packet and rolled it over his aching member. Positioning himself at her entrance he took hold of his cock and pushed into her.

Rosalee watched as blue eyes slid closed. He looked so blissful at that moment. Slowly the eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her with a brilliant, loving smile that had her heart speeding up and breaking at the same time.

Smiling back at the man she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was slow to start pulling out of her and thrusting back in. There was no other way to describe the experience other than making love. So sweet and slow and everything Nick was.

Stretching her back Rosalee placed a hand on the Grimm's chest and began to play with his nipples. His hips stuttered against hers while a low groan escaped his lips. The Fuchsbau couldn't help herself as her nails scratched down his front.

"Rosalee," Nick panted out, "I... I can't..."

"Then don't," Rosalee smirked taking a nipple between her fingers and rolling it.

Blue eyes stared down at her before his hand came up to brush the hair from her face. Bending down he placed a sweet almost innocent kiss to her lips. It didn't last long before he was pulling away and placing his hands on either side of her head.

He gave her a smile as he pulled out so only the tip of his cock was in. Staying there for a moment Rosalee found herself attempting the move so the man could thrust into her. He knew exactly how to torture a person and she was loving it.

"You're so beautiful, Rosalee," Nick spoke his eyes roaming over her body, "So beautiful."

"Nick," she whined her nails digging into his shoulders, "Uhn."

"You ahve no idea how long I've wanted to do this. How long I've wanted to feel you around me. I don't...I don't want..."

Nick's voice trailed off as he looked away from her. Placing a hand on the side of his face Rosalee directed the fact back to her. He looked so sad at that moment and she had no idea why. Before she could question the younger man though he roughly thrust into her.

Throwing her head back she tightened her grip on him as they moved. The Grimm buried his head against her chest his lips mouthing at her breasts. All too soon the Fuchsbau felt herself going over the edge once more taking Nick along with her.

The pair laid there their breaths mixing as they stared into each others eyes. Leaning up Rosalee pressed her lips to the younger mans as he pulled his softening cock out of her before climbing off the bed.

"I need to clean up," Nick whispered his eyes running over her body once more, "I'll be right back."

Nodding her head Rosalee cuddled into the bed not bothering to open her eyes. She could feel herself falling closer to sleep as she waited for the man to come back. By the time the bed dipped next to her though she was almost completely asleep.

"Why can't this be real?" Nick whispered as she was dragged under.


End file.
